custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jobic's Big Mistake (Thevideotour1's version)
Jobic's Big Mistake is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on September 17, 1992. Plot Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain discover a jack-in-the-box that Jobic gave them. Scooter coaxes Jobic to take it, turning everyone's mood mad. Barney's story, "The Pirate's Treasure" shows that someone's trash is another treasure. When Jobic gets his merry-go-pop back without permission, it's like stealing. And after that, he gets grounded for 5 days. Recap On Sunday afternoon, the kids are putting broken toys into trash bags at Barney's house. At school on Monday, Barney and the kids see Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain playing with their jack-in-the-box. They are shocked about the clown popping out of the jack-in-the-box. Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) * Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) * Mr. Fixit (Tom Cruise) * Mrs. Fixit (Marissa Katzenberg) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Jobic's Mom (Belinda Carlisle) * Jobic's Dad (Jeff Daniels) The Pirate Treasure Cast * Captain Barney (Barney) * Pirate #1 (Derek) * Pirate #2 (Jobic) * Pirate #3 (Harlow) * Pirate #4 (Min) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Broken Toys # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Brazilian Portuguese) # Clean Up, Clean Up! # Pop! Goes the Weasel! # I Scream, You Scream! We All Scream For Ice Cream! # We’re Gonna Teach Jobic a Lesson # Please and Thank You # Honesty # Forgive Me # The Friendship Song # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Brazilian Portuguese) # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "The Exercise Circus!" is used. * The Barney voice from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Rock with Barney" is used. * Derek wears the same clothes from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". * Harlow wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt, a white pleated miniskirt, white socks, brown shoes and long hair. * Jobic wears a red hooded t-shirt, a bright blue denim vest, bright blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. * Michael wears the same clothes from "The Queen of Make-Believe". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places!". * Kelly wears a teal hoodie, blue denim overalls, white socks, black saddle shoes and the same hairstyle from "Barney Live! In New York City". * Dominic wears a plum long-sleeved shirt, beige cargo shorts, white socks and gray sneakers. * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Oh, What a Day!". * Baby Bop wears the same blue apron from "On Again, Off Again". * The version of "Broken Toys" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour" (except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement) and new vocals sung by the kids with Jobic serving as the lead vocals. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are collecting broken stuff at Barney's house, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * After the song, "Broken Toys", Jobic accidentally drops a bunch of broken toys and the smelly Barney doll with stains on it on the floor, then Barney comes to life. This is similar to BJ accidentally dropping a bunch of toys on the ground from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was Jobic dropping a bunch of broken toys and the smelly Barney doll with stains on it on the floor by accident. * When Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him, the music from "Ready... Set... Go!" (when Barney comes to life, causing the posters to drop on the ground) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When the kids find a place to hide while Barney is still counting, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when the kids find a place to hide) is used. * When , the music from "Counting" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from "Can You Sing That Song?" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from "A Package of Friendship" (when Barney reads a letter from Ashley's friend, Samantha to the kids) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Jobic asks Scooter if he saw the jack-in-the-box that Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain have, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Tosha says "Mr. Tenagain's boxes remind me that I want to give a present to the new baby when it comes.") is used. * When Jobic tells Barney to tell Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain to give his merry-go-pop to him and Barney says he cannot do that, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney reads the clue on the map backwards) is used. * This is another time where Time Laspe is used. It is where the pirates (portrayed by Derek, Jobic, Harlow and Min) dig up a hole in the sand with an "X" on it during Barney's story of "The Pirate's Treasure". Also, Barney, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain chase Jobic with his merry-go-pop. * When Jobic finds a way to get his merry-go-pop back and does so, he portrays as a detective. For his detective clothes, he wears a brown fedora and a beige trenchcoat over his clothes from this video. * When Barney, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain chase Jobic with his merry-go-pop, the music from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when the kids hastily clean their bunks, before the fun activities start), except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * This is the only time Jobic gets grounded. * When Jobic's parents get so angry, tells Jobic what happened and he is grounded for 5 days, the music from "Look What I Can Do!" (when Baby Bop is practicing her new tricycle trick and knocks all the flags down by accident) is used, except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Jobic’s parents tell Jobic that his punishment is over, the music from "BJ’s Snack Attack" (when BJ says "Good idea, Barney.", then Riff , then Barney , then Baby Bop tucks ) is used, except it was * * This video will be later adapted to the “Groundling Marsh” episode, "Mine All Mine". * The merry-go-pop for this video is the same one from the “Groundling Marsh” episode, "Mine All Mine". * Production for this video took place in March 1992. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids are putting broken stuff into trash bags at Barney's house) * Kelly: Look at all this stuff. They're broken. * Michael: Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain are coming to Barney's house soon... with a big surprise. * Kelly: Oh. * Tina: Hey, guys, look at this toy airplane. The wings have come off and it won't fly at all. * Michael: Oh. Check out this violin. The neck and the strings have been torn apart. * Min: I've found a doll. It's old and raggedy. Her arms are torn and she's got stains on it. * All (except Min): Eww! * Dominic: Hey, look at this toaster oven. It's broken and nobody uses it anyway. * All (except Dominic): Aww. * Dominic: What about you, Jobic. * Jobic: This jack-in-the-box is broken and the handle has been torn apart. That means I can't play with it. * All (except Dominic): Ohh! * Kelly: Too bad. * (music starts to the song, "Broken Toys") Quote 2: * (after the song, "Broken Toys", Jobic tries to carry a bunch of broken toys and the smelly Barney doll with stains on it around his arms) * Jobic: Do you think there will be enough broken stuff to bring to the Fixit Botique? * Kelly: No. Not enough. We better keep collecting. * Jobic: Okay. (drops a bunch of broken toys and the smelly Barney doll with stains on it on the floor by accident) * (Barney comes to life and he has stains all over his body) * Barney: WHOA!! * Kids: Barney!! (hugs Barney) * Barney: Hello, everybody! *(the kids release Barney. They sniff) *Dominic: Eww! You smell, Barney. *Min: Yeah. You got stains all over your body. *Barney: Who? Me? *Kids: Yes, you. *Barney: Okay. All I need is a bubble bubble bath. *Michael: But Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain are coming to your house with a big surprise soon! You need a bath right now! *Barney: Okay. Let's go to the bathroom. *() Quote 3: *Barney: (after the song, "Bubble, Bubble Bath") There. That's better. * (fades to the living room) * Harlow: Barney, we gotta hurry! Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain will be coming to our house soon! * Barney: Okay. What should we do now? * Michael: I have an idea. Let’s play “Hide and Seek”! * Kelly: Good idea! * Barney: Okay. I’ll be it. Everybody hide, while I count to “10”. Ready? 1... * (the kids find a place to hide) * Barney: 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10. * Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain's voice outside Barney's house: Ready or not! Here we come! * Tina: (whispering) I think Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain has a surprise to show us. *Barney: Okay. I'll go check. (tiptoes to the front door) *(doorbell rings) *Barney: YIKES!!! *(Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain open the door with a surprise to show Barney and his friends) *Mr. Tenagain: Hello, Barney! *Barney: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain. It's good to see you again. *Mrs. Tenagain: It's good to see you again, too, Barney. *Michael: Hey, everybody! Come on out! Look who's here! *(the kids come out) *Barney: Hurry, everybody! *Kids: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain. *Mrs. Tenagain: Hi, kids. It's good to see you again. *Barney: Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain, the kids have been preparing to bring broken toys to Fixit Botique. I think you have a surprise to show me and my friends that will be a better way to bring them there. *Mr. Tenagain: Oh, yes. But we don't know what it is. *Barney: Oh. *Jobic: Olá, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain. *Mrs. Tenagain: Olá? *Jobic: That's Brazilian Portuguese for "hello". *(music starts to the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Brazilian Portuguese)") Quote 4: *(after the song, “Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Brazilian Portuguese)”) *Dominic: Now can you show us the big surprise? *Mr. Tenagain: No, not yet, but we're not telling. *Derek: Can we try to guess? *Mrs. Tenagain: You can try. *Michael: Are they great big boxes? *Mr. Tenagain: No. *Harlow: Are they wagons? *Mrs. Tenagain: No, it's not that either. *Barney: Is it a giant-sized rainbow hot air balloon? *Kids: Barney! *Barney: It was just a guess. * * * Quote 5: * (we fade to the box all clean in Mr. Tenagain's place) * Mrs. Tenagain: It's a beauty, Charles. Um, what d'you think it is? * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, Mary, I know there's something inside and... (picks up a handle for the box) ...I think this little handle I made maybe the key to it's secret. * Mrs. Tenagain: Hey, it's that little whatsit our friends gave it to us. * Mr. Tenagain: (locks the handle into the side on the box, then gasps) Oh, it fits. Ready to try it out, Mary? * Mrs. Tenagain: Ready, Charles. * Mr. Tenagain: Okay. (turns the handle and music comes out of the box) * Mrs. Tenagain: Wow! * Mr. Tenagain: (sighs) Oh, Mary, it's wonderful! * Mrs. Tenagain: Wonderful? Well, that's hardly good enough to describe it. It's-- it's-- it's, uh, indescribable. * (Mr. Tenagain sighs) * (suddenly, a clown pops out of the box) * Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain: (screaming) AAAAH!!! Quote 6: * (fades to a scene where Barney and the kids see Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain playing with their jack-in-the-box at the school table in the school classroom) * Jobic: Wow! Such a pretty sound! * Barney: I've never heard anything like it. * (the clown pops out of the jack-in-the-box) * Barney and his friends: (screaming) AAAAH!!! (laughing) * Mr. Tenagain: Scary, huh?! I jump every time! * Jobic: Wow! Can I try it?! * Barney: Where'd you get it? * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, Jobic gave it to us yesterday afternoon. * Mrs. Tenagain: Yeah. When we were bringing broken stuff to the Fixit Botique. * Jobic: Really?! Oh, let me try it! * Barney: It reminds me of Scooter the way he pops out of nowhere. (giggles) Hmm-hmm. * Scooter: (pops up from the school table) Did somebody mention my name? * Barney: See what I mean? Well, I gotta go see what Baby Bop is doing. Be right back. * Kids: Okay, bye. * Jobic: Scooter, did you see the jack-in-the-box that Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain have. They're gonna let me try it. * Scooter: Box that you wind up makes a little tune and "pop" out jumps the little guy? * Mrs. Tenagain: That's it. * Scooter: I've seen a million of them on my travels. It's called a merry-go-round. * Mr. Tenagain: A merry-go-round? * Scooter: Yes. This little guy's name Merry and he goes round and round and round. * Mrs. Tenagain: Not this one. This one's goes "pop!" * Jobic: Then this one should be called a merry-go-pop. * Min: Well, it sure took a long time when Mr. and Mrs. Fixit made it go "pop." * Dominic: Yeah. And it belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain now. * Harlow: That's right. * Scooter: Well, suit yourself. (leaves the school table) * (cuts to Baby Bop wearing a blue painting apron, while she paints a picture on the easel at the art center) * Barney: Wow, Baby Bop! Your painting looks very good! What is it? * Baby Bop: It's a horse. * (a horse neighing sound effect is heard offscreen) * Barney: Wow! And did you finish the whole thing? * Baby Bop: Oh, yes. I'm gonna show it to my friends. * Barney: Okay. * (Baby Bop hears the music from the merry-go-pop) * Baby Bop: Ooh! What's that!? (checks out what Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain are doing) * Jobic: Can I try it next? * Baby Bop: Ooh! Me scared! * (the clown pops out of the merry-go-pop) * Baby Bop and her friends: (screaming) AAAAH!!! (laughing) * Baby Bop: Wow! What's this?! Where'd you get it?! * Mr. Tenagain: Jobic putted it into our carts. It's called a merry-go-pop. * Baby Bop: Wow! I can't believe you didn't want this! * Jobic: I can't believe it, either. * (Barney arrives at the school table) * Barney: (in a singsong voice) I'm back. * Baby Bop and kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi, everybody! Looks like you're all having fun! * Jobic: Yeah. This jack-in-a-box is called a merry-go-pop. * Barney: Oh, I see. * Baby Bop: Oh, can I try it? * Jobic: Hey! I thought I'm the one who's gonna try it. * Mr. Tenagain: Sure. (pushes the clown back into the merry-go-pop and closes the lid) * Baby Bop: Oh. Show me how it works. * (music starts to the song "Pop Goes the Weasel") * Mr. Tenagain: Okay. Just turn the handle. * Baby Bop: Okay. Quote 7: * (fades to Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain playing with Jobic's merry-go-pop in their place) * (the clown pops out of Jobic's merry-go-pop again) * Mr and Mrs. Tenagain: (screaming) AAAAH!!! Wow! It's a beauty! * Barney: (arrives at Mr. Tenagain's place) Hello? Anybody home? * Mr. Tenagain: Hi, Barney! * Mrs. Tenagain: Good to see you again! * Barney: I just found a new-- * Jobic: (angrily) I WANT MY MERRY-GO-POP!!! (runs to Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain with his merry-go-pop) GIVE IT TO ME!!! IT'S MINE!!! * Barney: Jobic! * Mrs. Tenagain: You can't have it. * Jobic: Barney, tell Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain to give that back to me! It's mine and I want it back! * Barney: I can't do that.' * Jobic: Barney?! * Barney: Jobic. Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain worked very hard to make it go pop. It belongs to them now, Jobic. You gave it up, remember? * Jobic: Yeah, but I don't think it was such a good idea. (whining) I want my merry-go-pop. (crying) * Barney: Jobic. * Jobic: (continues whining) I want my merry-go-pop. * Barney: Jobic! Please listen to me. It's time for a story. * (the scene segues into a story of "The Pirate's Treasure") Quote 8: * (after the story of “The Pirate’s Treasure”) * Jobic: (sighs) I knew I threw it away... but it's still not fair. * Barney: I know. Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain, how do you feel about sharing the merry-go-pop with Jobic? * Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain: Well, maybe. * Mr. Tenagain: When a person shares his or her stuff with other people, that's fair. * Mrs. Tenagain: Yeah. And sharing is caring. * Mr. Tenagain: I think it's a good idea to share the merry-go-pop with Jobic. * Mrs. Tenagain: Yeah, but we can't promise anything. * Mr. Tenagain: No. * Jobic: I don't wanna share. I want to all to myself! It's mine!!! (leaves Mr. Tenagain's place) *Barney: (sighs) My word. Everybody's being so unreasonable today. * Jobic: (running on the sidewalks) It's not fair. It's-- Whoa! (bumps into Tina and drops her ice cream on the floor while the other kids are having ice cream outside) * Tina: Jobic, look what you've done! *Jobic: Sorry. By the way, guys, what're you doing here? *Derek: We're having ice cream. *Jobic: And where'd you get it? *Harlow: From the ice cream truck. *Jobic: Oh, I see. *Michael: Jobic, why didn't you join us for ice cream? *Harlow: Yeah. Ice cream is cold and creamy. *Jobic: Well, um, uh-- (starts to get nervous) *Kelly: Jobic, what's wrong? *Jobic: Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain won't give my merry-go-pop back to me. Barney won't make them. I'm angry because I had it first and it's not fair! *Dominic: Well, Jobic, lots of things in life aren't fair. *Min: Yeah. Maybe you'll find out. *Jobic: I'm over here. *(the other kids see Jobic and talk to him) *Tina: Oh, so there you are. I remember a story about the dinosaur dream Luci had she told me and my friends at school the other day. Maybe it'll cheer you up. *Derek: Yeah. Let's go to a shady place with picnic tables and Tina will tell you all about it. *Jobic: Yes! *(other kids agreeing and going to a shady place with picnic tables) *(fades to the kids at a shady place with picnic tables) *Tina: Okay, Jobic. Are you ready to hear the story. *Jobic: I'm ready. *Tina: Okay. Here goes. (clears throat) Quote 9: * (Jobic (dressed up as a detective) is walking outside at nighttime) * (cuts to Barney, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain sleeping in their bedroom) * (cuts back to Detective Jobic) * Jobic: (whispering) It's my merry-go-pop... and I'm gonna take it. (sneaks into Mr. Tenagain's place silently. He goes to Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain's bedroom and grabs his merry-go-pop off the table with Mr. Tenagain's glasses and a clock on top on it next to their bed) Got it. * (the music in Jobic's merry-go-pop playing) * Jobic: Oh, no. Shh! I gotta get out here. * (the music in Jobic's merry-go-pop continues playing) * (the clown pops out of Jobic's merry-go-pop) * Jobic: (screams) AAAAH!!! * (Barney, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain stop sleeping) * Barney: (stammering) Wh-wh-what is it?! * (Mr. Tenagain puts on his glasses) * Mrs. Tenagain: The merry-go-pop is gone! * Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain: JOBIC!!! * Jobic: It's mine!! (runs away with his merry-go-pop) * (Barney, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain run out of the house. They stop to see Jobic running away with his merry-go-pop) * Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain: It's mine!! * Barney: OHHHH!!! * (Barney, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain chase Jobic with his merry-go-pop) * Mrs. Tenagain: Jobic!! Give it back to us!! * Jobic: No, I won't!! * (cuts to Scooter in Jobic's bedroom) * Scooter: Oh, what do we have here. * Jobic: (runs into his bedroom, panting) Scooter, help me! Catch! (throws his merry-go-pop to Scooter, but misses) * Scooter: Leave me outta this! (leaves Jobic's bed) * (Jobic's merry-go-pop drops on the bedroom floor and breaks) * (Barney, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain run into Jobic's bedroom) * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, my! Where is it?! * Mrs. Tenagain: On the floor! Go get it! * Mr. Tenagain: (picks up the broken merry-go-pop) Oh, no! It's broken! You broke it! *Mrs. Tenagain: Jobic! How could you?! *Jobic: It's your fault for not giving it back to me! *(Jobic's parents enter Jobic's bedroom) *Jobic's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) What's going on here?! * Jobic: (yelling loudly and furiously) Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain didn't give my merry-go-pop back to me, but I took it back from them because it's mine and I broke it! * Jobic's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) Okay! That's it! You're grounded for 5 days! * Jobic's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) This means no TV, no video games, no friends, no toys and no restaurants, until you behave!! Okay!?! * Jobic: Well, okay. * () * * * * Quote 10: * (The next day where Barney and his friends (except Jobic) are bored at the park) * Michael: Poor Jobic! He’s been a bad boy last night! * Kelly: Yeah. He’s been grounded for 5 days. What's grounded, Barney? * Barney: Well, sometimes when children * Kelly: That's right! * Mr. Tenagain: Barney, how about Jobic is grounded for 5 days? * Barney: Well, it all started when you, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain and I brought broken stuff to Fixit Botique. * Harlow: Anything else? * Barney: Well, * * * Quote 11: * (after the song, "We're Gonna Teach Jobic a Lesson") * Quote 12: * (after the song, "Please and Thank You") Quote 13: * Barney: (after the song, "Honesty") (to the viewers) Honesty is the best policy. Right? Oh, good. Quote 14: * (4 days later, in his bedroom, Jobic stopped being grounded) * (Jobic's parents enter Jobic's bedroom) * Jobic's Mom: Jobic, your punishment is over! * Jobic's Dad: This means * Jobic: Yay!!! * (Fades to the next scene where Jobic arrives at ) * Jobic: Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody! * All: (except Barney) Hi, Jobic! * Barney: We're glad you're back. * Jobic: Guess what? * Barney: What? * Jobic: My punishment is over! * * Quotes taken from the "Barney & Friends" Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" (as a bonus episode) in the 2007 re-release Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: Thanks. * () *Sarah: (in Barney's voice) *Beth, Mario and Nick: *Sarah: * *Mario: *Sarah: Yes! *Nick: books *Sarah: *Beth: *Sarah: *Nick: *Sarah: *Beth: *Mario: *Nick: *Sarah: *(Barney comes to life, as he's now off the chair) *Barney: *Kids: BARNEY!!! *Barney: *Sarah: Now Barney's off the chair. *Barney: * *Beth: *Barney: *(The song starts for "A Silly Hat") Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") You're right, Barney. Silly hats * Mario: This tiny * Nick: I like * Sarah: * *Baby Bop: Giddy up, horsy! * * * * * * (The song starts for "Me and My Teddy") Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: If I * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes, * Barney: Whoa! Well, there are lots of different * (The song starts for "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: One... two... three... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Barney: Off they go!! * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: (chuckles) Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (a top hat, a ) appear on him and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (a top hat, a ) appear on Nick, and tap dancing canes appear on him and Nick) * Nick: Wow! * Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) look * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! * (The song starts for "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: * * * * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") * * * * * * Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On", ) *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Baby Bop: * * * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey") * Baby Bop: * Barney: * (The story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") Quote 9: * Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess * Queen Beth: I * King Mario: Is * Queen Beth: * King Mario: But * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: The queen * (The song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 11: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry to * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: * Quote 12: * (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") * Baby Bop: * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (Script) in the 2007 re-release * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings * (The segment starts) * Announcer: * () * Announcer: